Your world My canvas
by xxPandaHer0xx
Summary: Ana is that nerdy girl nobody cared about in the back of class. Never shows skin, thick glasses, no social life. She grabs the attention of the Host Club, when they find out she's Haruhi's long time friend. She struggles with self doubt and the Host Club doesn't make anything better. Can they save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**So like I'm on pause with Dye it Black cause my friend, ya' know. If ya don't just read my explanation. ANYWAY this is a single project, a lot softer than DiB, if ya love it ya love it. If ya hate it ya hate it. **

* * *

**ANA ISHIBASHI**

Age: 19

DoB: January 7

Nationality: Half Japanese Half Spanish

Occupation: College Student

Relatives: Makoto Ishibashi (Father) Low ranked police officer.

Rosemarie Lopez (Mother) Waitress at restaurant.

Estephanie Ishibashi (Younger sister) First year middle school student.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Now boarding flight 257. Repeat now boarding flight 257." The monotonous voice of the flight attendant echoed through the halls of the nearly empty airport. Men with suits and ties lined up first, showing off their high first class prowess. A short statured girl drug her tired body behind the line of men. As the line grew shorter she drew closer to the gate, she held her ticket in her hand for a quick escape.

"Ticket please." The flight attendant demanded when the short girl reached the desk. The girl handed the slip of paper to the woman and rocked on her heels, waiting for the woman's approval. The woman nodded and handed the item back to the younger female "Have a nice flight." The girl shoved the ticket into her pocket and grabbed the handle of her suitcase.

"General boarding for flight 257 is now available." The woman's voice rang behind her as the girl rolled her suitcase into the plane. She glanced at her ticket once more 'Seat 2F' she repeated in her head. She walked through the aisle reading each seat tag as she passed by. When she had found her destination she stared at her sitting partner. It was a woman, her ginger hair was cut in layers above her ears. She looked mature but still rather youthful, her eyes opened sensing the presence of another person.

"Hello there, would you like some here?" She glanced at the girl's suitcase and stood up. The girl nodded her head and reached to open the compartment above her. She tiptoed to reach the handle,her fingertips barely grazed the white plastic.

"I have it dear." She woman walked into the aisle, shoving the young girl aside, she lifted up the suitcase and shoved it in the overhead with ease. "Now sit child it's going to be a long flight." The girl shuffled to her spacious window seat and snuggled into the plush cushions. The two females sat in comfortable silence while they waited for the plane to take off.

* * *

"Would you like anything to eat or drink ma'am?" The flight attendant asked pushing her cart through each aisle. "Just some water please." The woman answered. The attendant handed her a cup full of the clear liquid and a napkin as well. "What about her?" The man pointed to the sleeping girl next to the ginger haired woman. The woman nudged the black haired girl, who moaned in response. The ginger woman continued until the girl slowly cracked open her eyes.

"Would you like anything dear?" Her motherly partner asked. The girl took out her phone and glanced at the time, she slowly shook her head. The man rolled on with his cart, the girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat and yawned, staring at the dark sky beside her. Growing bored of the lack in scenery, she took out a pen and began drawing on her hand.

"Hey you're really good, maybe I can hire you to sketch out some of my designs." The older woman said peering over from her seat. The girl clenched her hand shut and shook her head 'No' rapidly. The two females began to chat idly between each other. Their family, what they do for a living, where they live, setting up dates with each other, and even exchanged numbers.

* * *

Once the plane had landed they split up transferred to another flight, and after several more hours touched down in Japan. The girl grabbed her two suitcases and called for a cab. She slid into it's back seat and instructed the driver on where to go. The streets whizzed past the vehicle and they soon pulled up at an apartment building.

She paid her fare and stared up at the building, a wave of nostalgia growing upon her. She walked inside the dimly lit lobby and continued her way to her apartment, walking slowly, forcing herself to adapt back into her old lifestyle.

A door opened behind her. "Oh my gosh Ana you're back!" She released her suitcases and turned around, facing the man who called her out. He immediately ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I didn't know you were going to be back, we both missed you." He said letting his grip go on the small girl. He grabbed her bags for her and walked with her to her home.

"You should have called and told us you were coming back, we would've had a party or something." He said continuing the one sided conversation, as the girl simply shrugged at his comment. "Oh anyway, I know you must be tired and all from your flight, but I have a favor..." He elongated his words, feeling embarrassed about asking them, "...You see I'm going to word right now, and I'm not going to be home until really late. So could you stay over and watch over Haruhi like you used to...If you don't mind." He rambled on and on, speaking in circles.

They arrived at her apartment door and she placed a finger on his lips. "Anything for you Ryouji-san."

* * *

**TA-DA! How'd ya like it? So my character Ana lives in the same apartment (and floor) as Haruhi, and she's her somewhat babysitter. She's not really a silent character, but I wanna try a lot less dialogue and more detail in my writing. **

**REVIEW**

**COMMENT**

**AND OTHER SHIZ**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I struggled so much with this. I kept writing Takami instead of Tamaki. And Kyoya to me was Jyoya. I got this one out early cause I rage quitted off of minecraft cause I was mining and a creeper blew and he flooded the place MAKING ME LOSE MY FLIPPIN DIAMOND ARMOUR. **

* * *

Ana walked into her apartment, a feeling of warmth surrounded her as she strolled into her longtime home. Her feet tapped loudly on the wooden floors of her quiet environment. She collapsed on her couch and watched as a cloud of dust rose into the air, papers littered the floor, shelves were overflowing with books, everything was exactly how she left it. Looks like they listened and stayed out.

It's been three months since Ana left Japan, but in those three months dramatically changed the young girl. She adapted smoothly into the American lifestyle, but now coming back to her birthplace she felt foreign, like she didn't belong. In America she felt needed, phone calls day and night to do to this, or help do that. The hustle and bustle life made her feel alive, made her feel wanted.

Now back in Japan, it was too quiet and too serene. She wished she was being overworked, she wished someone wanted her here. Sure Ranka asked her for a favor, but to her he was just being a neighbor. In her mind they weren't friends, just merely acquaintances, that used each other when they could gain some sort of benefit.

She regained her focus and unpacked her belongings, sorting them methodically into piles. She striped herself of he dingy, germ ridden clothes, and threw on the closest thing to her. She grabbed her keys and wallet, then left for the Fujioka household. Ana entered the abandoned apartment and immediately took notice of the room's cleanliness. She walked confidently throughout the apartment and knelt by a small alter.

After several minutes she stood back up and headed straight to their kitchen, she ransacked their fridge, but ended up disappointed by the lack in items. Looks like it's shopping time. She grabbed one of their jackets and left to the grocery store. Ana dragged herself down the stairs and to the store. She walked into the store and grazed through the aisles, until someone caught her attention.

"Ana-chan?" The young girl said in disbelief as she stared into hazel eyes. Ana simply waved in responce. The brown haired girl put down her basket and poked the girl, not believeing her eyes. "It's really me, Haruhi." Ana said pushing away her finger. Haruhi picked back up her basket, "So what are you doing here?" She said leading the two between aisles, placing items in the basket.

"Buying you guys some groceries." Ana shoved her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Haruhi immediately stopped short and quickly faced her friend. "What do you mean? I'm not going to let you pay for our things Ana-chan." Ana replied by simply walking past the frustrated girl, and placed more things into the almost full basket. Haruhi argued on and on during the two's shopping trip.

When they had lined up at the cashier, Haruhi beat her to pay, but Ana already had a plan to sneak paying her back. A na grabbed both bags and led the way back to Haruhi's apartment. "Wait Ana-chan. I'm going to go buy a cake for you. So you head back, I'll be back in just a little bit." Ana noddded her head and watched as Haruhi ran off.

* * *

She headed right to the kitchen, sorting through the items Haruhi bought, she found the ones she needed and began her work. Three cups of water... She went through the recipe in her head as she followed through with her hands, adding a pinch of salt or a cup of celery. She stirred the broth and her eyes grew heavy.

Once the stew had finished she set the stove low and slid under their kotatsu, the heat only added to her drowsiness. She fought the weariness in her eyes, but it was a losing battle. Her head fell onto the table and Ana was fast asleep.

* * *

I can't believe those cakes were on sale today! Haruhi grinned happily to herself inspecting the pastry she bought for her friend. "Now all I have to do is some cleaning and laundry...And because it's Sunday I don't have to see those people..." She said feeling giddy, glancing around the corner she saw a crowd of her neighbors and four parked limousines

Out came her six club mates. Haruhi slammed her head on a pole and cursed hr luck. "Ehhhh so this is Haruhi's house." Hikaru said blandly about the building. The host muttered between each other. "It's pretty big. Unexpectedly." Kaoru said in a similar fashion as his older brother. "There are lot's of doors! Maybe there are lot's of rooms!" Hunny shouted out in his normal flowery energetic way. "No." Kyoya said shutting the hosts down, "This is call congregated housing for commoners. Each family gets a few square meters...At most..." Kyoya stated calmly informing his colleges. "KYOYA." Tamaki said irked and worried, he pulled his peer aside from the rest of the group.

"What the hell is all this? All these people?! Especially this bastard and that bastard!" He said glaring at the twins standing behind them. "I call you not those frickin'...those doppelgangers!" He was screaming right into Kyoya's face. Kyoya however, held his poker face yet instantly shot back. "Oh yeah?" He placed a hand on his chin. "Since it seemed like you didn't have the guts to come here by yourself, I thought the more people there are the better it would..." He turned around a placed one arm over each shoulder of the twins.

"I see I was mistaken. Let's leave now kid's." He walked behind them guiding them back to their limos. Tamaki ran up to the three and grabbed Kyoya's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." His head crestfallen. "Ugh. Can't cry over spilt milk, in exchange you guys must remember!" Tamaki withheld a serious expression. "This is always a 'Just dropped in, coincidentally, while we were passing by' type of spontaneous visit. This is definitely not for researching the Fujioka Family's living standards! Furthermore,this timespan is also when Haruhi's rumoured to be gay father should be home as well." Tamaki rambled on about the plan and the groups excuse for showing up at the Fujioka household, not realizing his precious Haruhi was standing behind his the whole time.

He pointed at the group and began laying down ground rules for their visit. "Words like 'Miserable Looking', 'Looks Teeny', 'Poverty Struck', or any other are strictly forbidden! Especially YOU TWINS over there!" The group saluted back at their leader. Tamaki resumed his lecture, "By any chance, linguistic behavior that makes Haruhi or her dad think 'I wish they'd go home' is..."

"Go home right now!" Haruhi yelled frustrated at the actions of her friends. The Host Club all looked behind Tamaki in surprise not expecting Haruhi to be standing there, they stared at her with casual clothes on. "Your plain appearance rules!" They said giving her a thumbs up. Haruhi pushed their actions aside. "Get lost. Fuck off."

Tamaki began to freak out, "Haruhi is saying really bad words...! This is entirely your fault!" He began fighting away the twins, after placing all the blame on their shoulders. While the Hosts were busy with Tamaki one of Haruhi's Landlady began interrogating her on the situation. "Lovely to meet you at last, Madam. My name is Tamaki and I'm a close friend to Haruhi..." The Landlady placed her hand on her beet red face, "Oh my Lord!"

* * *

"Is Fujioka's place Number 203" Tamaki asked the Landlady, after wooing her with his Prince routine. "UWAA! These stairs, are they gonna crumple by any chance? Hahahaha. Watch out! It's a Slide~" Honey said sliding up the railing to Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi barked out, "Wait! Where are you going without permission?!" The group ignored the angry girl and continued their way to her home.

"I'm telling you this ahead but...You're only going to take a look for a moment. Take a look and hurry and go..." Haruhi said stalling the crowd a bit longer, before the nervous Haruhi could open the door Honey yelled out, "Haruhi. Cake~Present." He lifted up a pastry box and held it to Haruhi, "Their strawberry and chocolate." Haruhi looked at the pastry box already in her hands and felt disappointment in comparison to the one she had just received.

"What's in there Haru-chan?" Honey asked innocently, placing a finger to his lips and giving her his puppy dog eyes. "Nothing." Haruhi replied dully, feeling unmotivated to respond. "Listen just eat the cake and go home please. If it's only for tea..." Honey-senpai's a genius! The group all thought.

Haruhi opened the door and led the boys inside, the let their eyes wander to the kitchen and the furnishings of the house. Haruhi on the other hand, saw the stove was on and her friend was nowhere to be seen. She quickly went and turned the heat off the pot. At least it's better than in my dream. Tamaki thought feeling relief. "Looks poverty struck... "Hikaru said challenging Tamaki. Tamaki grabbed hold of both his cheeks and stretched them as hard as he could.

"There are two rooms...Well, if it's for a commoner dad and daughter...I guess it's okay..." Hikaru began. "Right if it's for Haruhi's size well...She won't have to worry about bumping into low ceilings." The twins continued to criticise the house, while Haruhi stared at the untactful twins.

"Haruhi, do we have to take our shoes off?" Honey asked the distressed girl. She sweatdropped, "Ehhh, yes please." "Then lend us some slippers." The spontaneous group shouted together. Haruhi immediately freaked out knowing she didn't have enough for all of them. She gathered what she could and placed them before her rich guest.

They took one step, "Ara, living room already?" They all took off their newly acquired footwear. The group split up looking at different parts of the house. Tamaki and the twins invaded Ranka's closet. Honey was frightened in the tiny bathroom. While Mori and Kyoya watched from afar.

"Ackkk, Haruhi who's this?" Tamaki screamed noticing Ana under the was biting his nails, the sweat poured down his face. "Oh that's Ana. I was wondering where she went." Haruhi said muttering the last bits to herself so nobody would hear. Tamaki shook the poor sleeping girl, and turned her so they were looking straight eye to eye. "So the rumors are true, your father is gay, and worse comes to worst he had trangenderal surgery!" The said wiping the tears that flowed down his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fujioka. I'm Tamaki Suoh."

* * *

**I'm tired so review it and I'll help you fight the enderdragon. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see. Well kinda, I have no clue how long it's been since I last updated. But once again excuses. Explanations and drama will be at the bottom.**

* * *

The bespectacled girl lifted her head off the table and glanced at the tall blonde before her. Her caramel eyes focused on his ocean blue ones.

"Tamaki- sempai I told you already that's Ana." Haruhi explained exasperated, the presence of these unwanted guest were getting on her nerves. Haruhi had woken up feeling grateful for a day away from her comical classmates.

"Haruhi leave us be, this is a conversation between fathers." Tamaki wailed at his 'daughter', fake tears poured out of his eyes. Man this kid is weird. Ana wondered what he meant by the word father. Him and Haruhi didn't...She isn't...Is she...? Ana's focus quickly shifted from the crying boy in front of her to Haruhi, and then back to the boy.

Ana fix her gaze at the younger boy in front of her, still dazed from her nap, "I'm Ana. Not Ranka." She mumbled not taking her eyes off the foreigner. Ana wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, for she was dead tired because of her flight. She was trying her hardest to fight the jet lag, but knew she couldn't keep up the charade forever.

"You're my idol Ana-sama, raising my precious Haruhi all alone. How do you do it!" The idiotic blonde continued on with his charade, he glomped the poor girl causing poor Ana to fall over. She jolted awake at the energetic boy's action. She struggled to push the taller boy off of her, even using all her strength she couldn't make him budge. Ana gave up and patted the boy on his back. Tamaki felt ecstatic at the reaction he received from Ana, he jump off of the small suffocating girl,and sat back down in his seat.

Ana could tell Haruhi was irked at the 'prince' who was too thick headed to understand what the two girls were truly saying. I guess that means I just have to spell it out for him. Haruhi slumped over and began dragging herself to the kitchen, "I'll...make some tea." Haruhi said excusing herself from the crowd, leaving Ana to deal with the six crazies alone.

"Ah Haruhi." Hikaru called out stopping the sullen girl in her tracks., "If it's tea, there we got some that our dad brought while he was in Africa. Here, take it." He held up a bag of ground coffee beans and offered it to his peer.

"Ah...thanks." Haruhi grabbed the tea awkwardly and stood there._ I bet that tea is worth more than me_. Ana scoffed at the present.

"It's perfect for milk tea. You got milk?" Kaoru asked, smiling deviously.

Haruhi pressed a finger to her chin and thought aloud, "Yeah...If it's milk...Got some..." Haruhi scuttled off into her kitchen to search for milk for the tea.

* * *

A shock of realization went through Tamaki's mind, he grabbed the twins and huddled close to them. "What did you do that for?! Are you trying to embarrass Haruhi by giving her something like that? Look at her! That look of suffering, she doesn't know what to do with herself." They glanced back at Haruhi who was rummaging through her cabinets for a teapot.

"She doesn't even have a teapot...And she's too ashamed to admit it...!" Tamaki wiped his teary eyes, and the twins sat in shock.

"Ha...Haruhi sorry. That wasn't a present for you. Give it back." Hikaru blushed with embarrassment. "Really? But..."

* * *

While the three idiots were entertaining themselves with Tamaki's wild imagination, the other three sane host were in the presence of Haruhi's so called 'father'. Ana was in her own peaceful world once the hyper prince had left her bubble.

"Ana, is it?" Kyoya cleared his throat and wrote in his little black book. Ana was pulled out of her world and was brought back to reality, she nodded her head, not in the mood to talk.

"Full name Ariana Ishibashi, Birthday January 7th, Father is a police officer, Mother works as a part time waitress. One younger sister, but does not have a strong relationship. All three currently reside in El Salvador. Attends classes at To-oh University, and is majoring in arts and animations." Kyoya read confidently from his book and when finished listing off random details he looked up at the girl for a reaction.

Ana smiled at the second year, "You're absolutely correct." Be nice Ana these are Haruhi's friends,after today you won't see them ever again.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but just call me Honey and this is Usa-chan." Honey jumped onto Ana's lap and shoved Usa-chan in her face. Ana leaned back, trying to avoid getting the fuzzy creature shoved down her throat._ He looks like a child, but he's obviously not judging from this crowd. He must be one of those lolita's I've always heard about._

Ana racked her mind for the right thing to say to the strange boy on her lap, but there was only one thing she could think of, "Cute?" Her comment sounded much more like a question, but Honey beamed at the one word answer and skipped off to the tallest figure in the room.

"This is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori." Honey introduced the tall boy. So he doesn't speak. Ana focused on the younger male, expecting some sound to escape his lips.

"Takashi?" Honey asked poking, his cousin. There was no response, Mori sat there staring at Ana.

"Ana-chan?" Honey went from his cousin to Ana and poked her. She too ignored the blonde lolita.

"I guess both of you don't like to talk." Honey said a gloomy aura emitted from him, He likes attention and Glasses like information. But him...? Ana gave up on studying Mori and turned to Kyoya.

"Would you like something?" Kyoya asked not looking up from his work. Ana grabbed the notebook form Kyoya's hands and sat on it. Both Mori's and Honey's head popped up to see what the dreaded 'Shadow King' would do. Kyoya glared at Ana, signalling he was annoyed with her actions.

"I find it rude you would rather work, than converse with us." Ana said quietly but confidently, challenging Kyoya.

Kyoya couldn't believe what this commoner girl had said to him. She wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated by quickly got over his confusion, "Oh I'm deeply sorry Miss. I am Kyoya Ootori." He flashed a fake smile, hoping to please the girl sitting next to him.

"Better." Ana stated and yawned, she grabbed the notebook and tossed it back to Kyoya. Kyoya immediately caught the book at opened it back to the page where he was writing.

**ARIANA ISHIBASHI**

** Very observant.**

** Only responds, never starts a conversation.**

** Keeps sentences short and simple.**

** Not much social skills, seems shy in social settings. The bigger the crowd the more into her shell she goes.**

Kyoya quickly scribble the word **'different'** under his notes and put away his book, disfavoring what Ana might do next if she caught him with it.

Honey and Mori listened to the conversation between the two, waiting patiently for the exchange to finish. "Ana-chan you're not really Haruhi's papa are you?" Honey looked up with eyes filled with curiosity.

"No, I live two floors up. We're neighbors." There was an awkward silence, Mori patted Ana's back, and she looked at each one of the boys with confusion clearly written on her face.

"That means your house looks just like this." Honey began tearing up.

"Yeah...just not this neat..." Ana said confusion still evident.

"But you're all alone. Haru-chan has her papa, but you live here all alone. I'm sorry Ana-chan I didn't know!" Honey ran and glomped an expecting Ana, she caught the small boy and comforted him. _Heavenly Father forgive me for all my sins, whatever I have done to deserve this suffering, I am truly sorry._

* * *

"Tea's done." Haruhi called from the kitchen, she walked into the living room with a tray of assorted cups and mugs. She set down the tray in front of Ana and squeezed herself next to her female friend.

"Come here you three and get off of Ana, Honey-sempai." She called for the three idiots and shooed off the lolita.. She distributed cups to each person at the table.

"We might have to squeeze so we can fit everyone." She mumbled, moving in closer to Ana.

* * *

"The commoner's wisdom saved us by the skin of our teeth...We...If we're not ultra cautious might make the mistake of our lives at the unlikeliest place..." Tamaki and the twins were still huddled together, while Tamaki explained his commoner philosophy to them.

"Then..." Kaoru asked, sucked into the power of the great orator Tamaki.

"Just assume that our common sense is meaningless here!"Just one sentence uttered without a second thought might cause a wound in Haruhi's heart." Tamaki explained not realizing he's been 'wounding Haruhi's heart' since he stepped into her home.

"In other words in this battle...The side that humiliates Haruhi first is the loser!" Tamaki rambled on about the situation they were in. "I don't understand why you need to call this a battle, but good luck." Kaoru said to his boss.

* * *

The three of them joined the rest of the group drinking tea, Haruhi handed them cups and the three glared at Ana and Kyoya, who were sitting next to Haruhi.

"Tama-chan did you hear Ana-chan talk? Her voice is really pretty, 'cause of her accent."_ Maybe if I bash my head into the table..._

"Honey-sempai, don't call Haruhi's father pretty. No matter how he looks, there will always be a man inside him." Tamaki scolded his elder, still ignorant to the fact Ana was not in fact Haruhi's dad. The group began to argue amongst themselves. The twins argued that even if Ana was a man, she could still be pretty. Honey and Haruhi yelled at them, trying to tell them Ana wasn't Haruhi's father. Kyoya was trying to get Tamaki to shut up, since Tamaki began yelling at him to support his philosophies.

"I don't look that manly do I?" Ana said aloud. However, none of them had heard her and continued on yelling about God know's what. Ana felt unwanted as usual, she stood up and started walking away.

"Ana-chan, where are you going?" Haruhi asked with concern, to her longtime friend, placing her attention back on her.

"I left the stove on." Ana said hoping to sneak away.

"I turned it off already. Now come and sit back down here." Haruhi demanded of the girl. Ana sat back down and continued to drink her tea in discontent.

"No." She heard Mori's deep voice beside her. She stared at him curiously. Wondering if she was hearing things or if he really did talk.

"You're very pretty." Mori said, he drank his tea, and Ana smiled. "Thank you." She said to the observant male._ Liar._

* * *

**So I personally this this chapter is crap. But I had to get it done or I wouldn't have ever gotten it done. I planned for this to be much better but sooooo much shit went on while I was writing this I was like *flips table* "FUCK THIS!" and ta-da you have what you have here.**

**First of Happy Fourth Of July. Enjoy all your illegal fireworks, cause my day sucked dog buns. We had a bbq and like yay and shit.**

**But then my dad came home and he was like "oh where's your brother? he ain't coming?" **

**And I'm like "nah he's at his house."**

**And my dad gets soooo mad like "He over at his house with all his friends, messing up the place and he can't come over here with his family."**

**So my dad leaves to my brother's house and he doesn't come back, but he keeps calling like"YOU AND YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR MOTHER COME OVER HERE."**

**So eventually me and my other brother do go before they come to our house (and thats a terrible idea.) and we get there and my dad's as drunk as an ox.**

**So my brother's girlfriend and her family leave cause they were scared if he got more drunk, so they left. And me and my two brothers and one of his friends (and my dad ) were left.**

**When he was ready to leave my brother (A) was like"I'll let you drive home, but I ain't lettin you take the kids. You can take your ass and crash but I ain't letting nothing happen to these kids."**

**My dad laughs (duh he's drunk) and like "nah come on" and grabs me. **

**Then A is like "you ain't taking her nowhere."**

**They start cursing like "oh you come to my fucking house you drink all my beer and you chase my girlfriend and my friends away and act like an ass. Now go crash but I ain't letting you take the kids. Their mom is going to pick them up." **

**They they fight and not like slap slap but like fist and glass and shit. And my brother (M) was holding my dad back, and I was holding A. **

**They start choking each other. A also smashed a beer bottle on my dad's head. My dad threw the grill at us (mostly at A but I was in the way too.) **

**Then it's like that for the next hour. Till we get his keys, A losses some blood, M walks dad home, and my mom picks me up. **

**So how was your fourth? I'd love to know cause it can't be worse than mine. On a lighter note I went to the doc, and got stuck in traffic at Citi Field ._. causing me to write this.**

**SO REVIEW/PM/ WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN DO AND LIKE READ IT TOO CAUSE THIS STORY IS TRUE EFFORT MAN. **


End file.
